


boys in bikinis

by Artemis



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Feminization, M/M, Rimming, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: Ryan was laying out on one of the lounge chairs by the pool, sunglasses perched on his nose, in none other than the skimpy Lakers bikini Shane had stolen from the Watcher set. His tanned skin made the purple and gold colors that much more vibrant and boy, did he perfectly fill out every inch (or lack thereof) of the bikini.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	boys in bikinis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girls in Bikinis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872309) by [nullvoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullvoid/pseuds/nullvoid). 



> if you haven't yet read [girls in bikinis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872309) by nullvoid, do yourself a favor and please do!!
> 
> the prompt for today was to pick your favorite author and write something related to one of their fics, so i present you boys in bikinis!

Ryan and Shane had taken a weekend trip to San Francisco for a date night, renting out a gorgeous Airbnb to stay at as a treat to themselves for a great first year at Watcher. When they had arrived, Ryan said he forgot a few things and sent Shane off to go pick some things up at Safeway which, being the good boyfriend he was, did so without question.

When he returned, Ryan wasn’t anywhere in sight. Shane called for him in various places around the house to no avail, eventually giving up and busying himself with unpacking their luggage for the time being. After about a half hour with still no sign of Ryan, Shane decided to go sit out on the patio to enjoy the beautiful weather the city was having considering the city was normally cloudy. However, when he unlatched the sliding glass door, he nearly dropped the beer in his hand at the sight before him.

Ryan was laying out on one of the lounge chairs by the pool, sunglasses perched on his nose, in none other than the skimpy [Lakers bikini](https://d2h1pu99sxkfvn.cloudfront.net/b0/1135891/70101997_xK2rboQGVc.jpg) Shane had stolen from the Watcher set. His tanned skin made the purple and gold colors that much more vibrant and boy, did he perfectly fill out every inch (or lack thereof) of the bikini. He found himself heating up just thinking about all of things he wanted to do to his boyfriend, causing him to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt.

As soon as he started walking towards Ryan, the younger man looked over at him and chuckled, flashing Shane a beautiful smile that he never wanted to forget. “Did you get everything from the store, daddy?” Ryan asked, his smile turning into a devilish grin.

“Let’s not change the subject, princess. What is this all about?” Shane said, gesturing towards Ryan’s choice of swimwear. He quickly looked up to survey the privacy fence that surrounded the pool and backyard before hauling Ryan down the chaise by his ankles. “So much of a slut that you’d wear this where at any moment someone could look over the fence and see you like this? Did you even check to see if there were cameras?”

“Maybe that was my plan the whole time. Let everyone know who I belong to.”

Shane growled and started palming Ryan’s half-hard cock through the silky fabric. The younger man moaned in response, grinding his hips up against Shane’s hand to increase the pressure. Instead of giving in to what his boyfriend so desperately wanted, Shane moved his palm down to the other man’s ass to rub his hole through the thin fabric only to completely freeze. “Well, what do we have here, baby girl?”

He pushed Ryan’s legs open and pushed aside the bikini to reveal a purple silicone plug that was nearly the same color as the suit he was wearing. Pushing and pulling on it experimentally, Ryan moaned softly and begged Shane to touch him. “Please daddy, touch me.”

Shane pulled out the plug and placed it on the table next to the chaise and immediately used both of his thumbs to open up Ryan’s hole, “Actually, I’m going to eat out your pussy that’s dripping for me and then we’ll do a check in to see if you can’t come from my tongue alone,” Shane said before diving forward to press his tongue inside of Ryan.

The younger man threw his head back and moaned loudly, his thighs shaking from Shane tasting him in such an intimate way. He made the mistake of looking down to see his boyfriend staring back up at him, pulling away only slightly to lick his lips before going back down on him. Ryan gripped the sides of the chair as he felt the older man’s tongue fucking into him, sputtering out a string of incoherent words. His thighs tightened around Shane’s head when he felt Shane pull him open further to get his tongue further past his loosened ring of muscle.

Ryan felt himself so close to tipping over the edge, his cock jutting against the purple and gold bikini lewdly. “Please, please, please! Daddy, oh god, please touch me!” Ryan sobbed, desperate for his release that was so close yet so far away.

Shane pushed Ryan’s legs open again and leaned up to lick a line from his clavicle to his ear and whispered, “Be a good girl for daddy or you won’t get to come at all, princess.” Ryan whimpered in response and covered his eyes with his forearm, gasping when he felt Shane resume his task at hand.

It was only a few minutes later that Ryan started tensing up and crying out when he came across his lower abdomen as well as the front of the bikini bottoms. Even after his orgasm had ended, Shane still continued fucking him open with his tongue, causing Ryan’s thighs to shake from the overstimulation.

When Shane finally pulled away, the younger man went boneless against the chair, his chest heaving as he came down from his high. “That… that was amazing,” Ryan mumbled, clearly still in a daze.

Simply responding with a chuckle, Shane got up on the chair to straddle Ryan’s chest, his cock bulging against the front of his jeans. Ryan pulled his sunglasses up to place them on the top of his head, looking up with Shane with his eyes blown wide.

“Well, baby girl. I think it’s daddy’s turn now.”


End file.
